Mythical Gladiators
by fantasybookworm2012
Summary: Sequeal to The Golden Trio at Goode. This story is a collab with Belgrath. Contains: Spoilers for TLH and preious stories. Now on Belgrath's account.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth**

I was looking through the design plans for Olympus on Dadelus's laptop when I heard someone knock on the cabin door. I got off my bed and opened the door.

It was my boyfriend, as of the end of the Titan War, Percy Jackson.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Don't you think you should take a break form designing?" he asked.

"I have to have the plans ready at some point," I protested.

"Let's go train for a little while."

I didn't moved and held my ground.

"Please," he asked.

I glared at his attempt and walked back to my bed to continue working.

"Come on, Wise Girl," he begged.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!" I yelled, laughing at him.

"But, you still love me," he said.

"Fine. Let's go spar then."

I followed him reluctantly to the training field.

He eventually won the spar.

"Ηλίθιος Αχιλλέας!" I yelled.

"So, Annabeth, have you heard from Thalia since the war?" Percy asked.

"No but, on Olympus Lady Artemis said she could stay for the summer.

"Cool she can meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they get here in two days."

We continued to train until dinner.

**Notes:**

**Greek for "Stupid Achilles!"**

**I have a question when in this story did they meet the Golden Trio?**


	2. Chapter 2

******** 2 Days Later**********

**Hermione**

Harry, Ron, and I were flying to New York to see people we had met through an Exchange Program Hogwarts had held two years before.

The exchange students had ended up being demigods and they had an entire camp devoted to giving them a safe place to stay that kept out monsters. We had come to their camp the year before and the had ended up not working so we went to Percy's, a son of Poseidon, school.

The three of us sat in silence because we couldn't think of anything to say.

**_Time Skip-getting off plane_**

We got off the plane and caught a taxi to Long Island then walked to Half-Blood Hill. Ron ran right into the magical barrier.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Barriers, remember?" I told him.

"Oh yeah."

We waited for a demigod to come let us into camp. Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, walked over the pine tree that guarded Camp Half-Blood, apparently there was a story behind it but no one ever told us the story.

"Ι, Annabeth το αυλάκωμα, κόρη Αθηνάς, επιτρέπει την είσοδο αυτών των mortals μέσα σε τα όρια του μισό-αίματος στρατόπεδων," she said then motioned for us to come in.**(1.)**

"What does that mean?" Ron asked.

"It's just what we have to say to let mortals into camp," Annabeth said. Ron looked at me for a translation.

"If she doesn't want to tell you then I won't either."

We followed Annabeth to the Big House, which is where the demigods had their meetings.

**Annabeth**

After I let the Golden Trio into camp they followed me to the Big House.

"Chiron," I called.

"Annabeth, yes?" Chiron called back.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are here."

"Okay, they will be staying in the Hecate cabin again."

I nodded and took the Golden Trio to the Hecate cabin. I nodded and the head counselor, Lou Ellen, answered.

"Hey, Annabeth," she said.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione are here."

"Okay," Lou said, motioning for the wizards and witch to come in.

Once the three were in the Hecate cabin I walked back to my own to continue working on plans for Olympus. I continued to work on the plans until dinner started. I sat across from Malcolm, my half-brother.

After dinner we had free time so, Percy and I went and sat by the lake, just talking about our lives from the day we were twelve.

Much of it involved each other, we had been best friends since our first quest.

"Ever wonder what would happen if we weren't demigods?" I asked him as we both stared at the lake.

"I never would've met you and my life certainly would be different," he said. "Without you I'd be too miserable."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!" I yelled splashing him with water and laughing. He splashed water back and soon we were having a water fight. He didn't actually get wet but, by the end of it I was soaked.

The next morning, we all ate breakfast and afterwards we all departed for our separate activities. Percy and I sparred and he, of course, won. Sometimes I really wish that Achilles never bathed in the river Styx. We sparred again, him winning every time. On our final match though, I said,

"How was school?"

He lowered his sword, Δυνατό παλιρροϊκό ρεύμα, and I took the tip of my sword and hit the hilt of his knocking it out of his hand. **(2.)**

"The first rule of battle, never let your opponent distract you."

As we were finishing up the Golden Trio walked up to us.

"Hey," they said.

"Hi," Percy and I said.

"Are we gonna train some more?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Sure," Percy said. "Training starts tomorrow."

"Awesome," Ron said.

"See you guys tomorrow!" they yelled running off.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, let's go to the lake," I said kissing him softly. Percy grinned.

**Hermione**

"Man, I can't wait to start training again, it's wicked," Ron said grinning.

"Yeah, and we can teach them all the new stuff we learned and maybe I can get them to join S.P.E.W.," I said.

"Yeah, that will happen when the Styx freezes over," Ron murmured to Harry, they both snickered and kept walking, anticipating tomorrow.

**Authors' Notes:**

**Please Read and Review.**

** Fantasybookworm2012: Please review.**

**Greek for: "I, Annabeth Chase,, Daughter of Athena, allow these mortals entry into Camp Half-Blood's boundaries."**

**Greek for Riptide.**

**Belgrath: Thank-you to all who have liked and added this story to your favorites list. We appreciate it. Also, please check out and review the prologue to my original story, the eleven chronicles thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

I woke up and headed over to the Dining Pavilion where the Golden Trio were already seated at the Hecate table.

"Good morning," they called and I waved.

Nico walked in a sat down at the Big Three table with Percy who had arrived seconds before.

Chiron trotted in then banged his hooves on the stage, silencing the chatter of all of the campers. All of the campers that were still standing sat down.

The food appeared and we performed the sacrifice then The Golden Trio came with Percy, Nico, my cabin mates, and I to the training field.

I paired Hermione with Ron; Harry with Malcolm; and I was with Percy.

I pulled out my dagger. Percy pulled out Riptide and uncapped it.

I lunged forward and Percy dodged my strike bringing his sword around and close to me. I jumped back and waited for him to let down his guard. When he remained focused I brought my lunged towards his foot. He jumped back and we kept at it. Several of the other campers began to come and watch.

I ignored them and continued lunging, dodging and slashing. Percy was defending himself and launching his own attack but I was anticipating his every move. We knew each other so well. It felt like hours passed by.

"Hey," I heard someone call and Percy was distracted by the voice. I used the opportunity to use the tip of my dagger to hit the hilt of his sword. I knocked Riptide out of Percy's hand and caught it. I then took my dagger and held it to his neck.

"Dead," I proclaimed and all of the observing campers applauded.

"How long was that?" Percy asked.

Will looked at his watch and his mouth dropped.

"What?" Percy asked.

"That took you guys almost three hours. Two hours and forty five minutes to be exact."

"What'd I miss?" I heard. I looked up and Thalia was standing there.

"Thalia!" I yelled and ran to hug my best friend.

"Hey, Annabeth," Thalia responded. I smiled Thalia was finally back from the Hunters.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione got here yesterday," Percy supplied.

"Hey, Thalia," Ron called and Harry and Hermione waved.

"Now time to train," I said. Thalia nodded and I walked over to The Golden Trio.

I paired Ron with Hermione and told Percy to help them and I had one of the new campers, Kaytlyn a daughter of Hermes, partner with Harry with me helping them. Kaytlyn won the match against Harry and Hermione won the match against Ron.

After we helped them train for an hour we the conch horn blew signaling it was time to eat lunch. All the occupants of the training field walked to the Dining Pavilion.

After lunch, Thalia and I went over to her cabin to talk.

"Any new campers while I was gone?" Thalia asked.

"Kaytlyn Cassidy, she's a daughter of Hermes," I said.

"Only one?"

"No I don't want to be here for the next century!" I cried out.

"Right, the oath," Thalia said. After the Titan War the gods had sworn on the river Styx that they would claim all their children by thirteen and any unclaimed demigods would be claimed. Many new campers had flooded in after that. We also built cabins to honor all the minor gods and Hades. Some were still under construction since we had to leave for Hogwarts and then ended up going to Goode.

We talked and laughed for the next hour until someone knocked on the door. Percy was standing outside Thalia's cabin.

"Dinner in ten," he said then walked away. I waved to Thalia and walked out of the cabin and ran up to Percy.

I hugged him behind his waist and he turned around and kissed me swiftly on the cheek. Percy then picked me up and started running toward the lake.

He came to a stop then threw me in then jumped in after me. He enclosed us with a bubble of air.

We sat there until the conch horn blew then we surfaced and ran to the Dining Pavilion. Thanks to Percy I was soaking wet.

We started to eat but Peleus let out a loud roar. Most of the camp ran over to the barriers and saw a kid with blonde hair and electric blue eyes much like Thalia's standing inside the barriers.

We all drew our weapons and Percy stood in front.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded.

"I am a Roman. I come with a message from the gods to invite all of you to the Mythical Gladiator tournament."

**Authors' Notes:**

**Belgrath: K… so sorry I have been gone so long, please don't be mad at me. I had girlfriend problems. Anyway, here's chapter 3 and chapter four should be up by Christmas so follow, favorite, and review. Happy Holidays! **

**Fantasybookworm2012: Thank-you to all who have reviewed and sorry for our lack of updating. But, we have to be able to communicate to work on this and we're not always on here at the same time. Please review and as Belgrath said we will most likely have the next chapter up by Christmas. Wait that's in literally 2 days.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

"Roman?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes, I am a Roman demigod. Please, I mean you no harm. Let's go to a more appropriate place and I will explain everything," Jason said.

"Fine," I told him. "As long as you swear on the River Styx you mean us no harm."

"I swear on the River Styx I mean Camp Half- Blood no harm."

{At the Big House}

"Just as the Greek gods survived and moved with the west so did Rome, as did the gods in their Roman forms. Just as Greek gods had affairs with mortals so did their Roman counterparts," Jason explained. "I am Jason Grace, son of Jupiter or in Greek Zeus."

Most of the campers gasped and then Annabeth asked,

"Are you Thalia's brother?"

"Yes," Jason answered. Annabeth glared at Thalia.

"Thalia, why didn't you tell us?" she demanded.

"I thought he was dead," Thalia said.

"I'm not dead. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, because I haven't seen you since you were little. If you'd shown up sooner I wouldn't have nearly died!" Thalia yelled.

"Wait_ when did you almost die? And why do we look the same age?"

"Not now," Thalia said. "Explain why you are here first."

"The gods want us to come together and be friendly, so, they are creating a gladiator tournament to find the best demigod of the year."

"Wait, what about us?" Ron shouted motioning to Harry, Hermione and himself.  
"Hogwarts is going to be participating as well," Jason said. "The rules for the tournament are as follows: Twenty people make a team. Each team will fight their own teammates until there are only ten left from each team, then the games really begin. The winner is declared the prize of immortality for a year. People cheered and once the cheering died down Jason continued. "This will be an annual thing. Oh, and the gods and the headmaster of Hogwarts will be spectators. Annabeth, the gods want you to build a magical coliseum, will you?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Annabeth exclaimed happily.

"Excellent, the games begin in three weeks."

"You're lying!" someone called out. Suddenly, there were two flashed of light and Zeus and Poseidon were standing in front of us.

"He's not, we organized them!" Zeus boomed. "And you're all competing so prepare yourselves."

We looked away and shielded our eyes as the two gods flashed away.


	5. Authors Note: Read it contains info

Author's Note:[this is strictly from fantasybookworm2012}

Okay, so as most of you have probably noticed this story hasn't been update in a while. Compared to my previous timing it seems pathetic. I really am sorry about that. The thing is I don't own the plot in any way{that right is Belgraths.} the only thing I've had control over is when I decide to post once the chapter is complete.

The next thing I'm going to say you'll probably want to kill me for but, please finish reading this entire thing because it's kind of dependent on you as to whetehr or not I complete all of the actions.

Firstly, I did kind of promise myself I wouldn't cancel any of my stories plot lines out and by doing Mythical Gladiators that's exactly what I did. Fans of the previous stories are familiar with the Katon twins. If you don't know who they are I'm not sure why your reading this note in the first place. The idea for the third addition was going to be those two at Hogwarts along with the Golden Trio but when I started the collab. I pretty much threw that out the window. I do honestly like the idea behind Mythical Gladiators but I can't do both.

That's where you come in. I want you to leave a review or PM me teling me what you would prefer. Mythical Gladiators be continued by me or me do my original idea for the third installment.

Mythical Gladiators ight still be continued but instead of me writing it Belgrath would and it would be on his account{that's not final you'd have to ask him.}

2.) I have had several people say that the demigods already know Jason. They can't know him they've been busy for two years. Jason is a very unimportant part of my stories. I don't tend to include them because it's just so difficult.

3.) If you do pick one thing I'm not saying I'll never do the other, I do accept suggestions if you really want me to write something.

4.) I practically begged you guys for a month to enter my challenge and all I got was someone telling me "I'll enter." And I still haven't received a link or a notice that they've posted it I even check their accont daily and nothing. So, I'm going to try this challenge once more and give you guys two months, please tell me you can at least give me one or two people in it by then.

Challenge:

Fandom: Harry Potter

Rating: "T" or lower

Deadline: March 30, 2013

Plot: Mrs. Or Mr. Weasley learn more about how the Dursleys treated Harry and they confront them. I would really like they entries to be at least 1,000 words long. If you can't write that long it's fine. But I'm just going to tell you right now I'm not going to accept an entry that's only ten words long.

If you can write longer great and before you even begin writing the story PM and let me know also somewhere in the story **give me credit for the plot.**

I do not need more people telling my stuff about "someone's copying you."

I don't mind seriously. Just if you ever use something I have invented{my little quotes I use in my stories; my ideas; or just jokes.} You are allowed to use it just **give me credit** and if someone tells you "hey you're blatantly copying fantasybookworm2012." Tell them  
"go to her story Mythical Gladiators and read her author's notes."

So I am giving you permission to use things I have created{except for my OCs ask first on that.} Don't use the plot of Mythical Gladiators because I don't own it you need to ask belgrath for permission for that.

Thanks let me know what you want on the stories and enter my challenge.


End file.
